Amor Vincit Omnia
by dalbs
Summary: Love Conquers All. An anthology of pieces; pieces of reunions, heartbreak, goodbyes, and memories. "So much had changed, and there wasn’t enough time to figure out what it had changed in to." Sasuke and Sakura, Rated T because T is what I usually read.


To the readers;  
I used to write for Naruto all the time, but never finished anything I started. So, this is an anthology, with random pieces of stories I started. Feel free to take any ideas, though most of them aren't too original. Hope you enjoy!** xoxo dalbs **

* * *

_'Wasn't one goodbye enough?'_ The thought whirled around in her head, twisting and writhing in angry desperation, practically screaming _this isn't fair! _And, _not again! _

Sakura's frantic eyes sought out his own, and for a moment she was mystified that he was already looking towards her, and her heart thudded thrice too fast. His dark eyes weren't sharp like they usually were, but glossed over in a hazy glass that made him seem so much more vulnerable. A lump as sharp as glass rose in her throat while her logical, yet emotional, mind digested the previous thought and exchanged it for another. _'No, one goodbye isn't enough, nor would ten thousand be.'_

Other people were in the room – Tsuande, still giving the briefing on the mission; Naruto and Kakashi both listening to the details with keen ears; two ANBU guards hidden in the shadows of the room – but she couldn't see or hear any of them. Sasuke was the only thing her senses could capture, the only thing her mind could wrap itself around. Oblivious to everyone else, she could only focus on his presence he'd had in her life lately, and also how it would be _leaving. _A glaze started to slide over her eyes, but she refused to let it turn into tears, lest she'd no longer be able to see him clear enough.

The Hokage was aware the turmoil she had just put them into, and although she wished she hadn't had to do it, there was no other choice. This was war; Sakura was her most dependent and capable medical ninja, and Sasuke was possibly the strongest in the village. It was pertinent they be in their places when the invasion struck, even if those places were not together.

"You are dismissed," she finished. Kakashi, already quite lost into thoughts of strategy and offensive maneuvers, simply nodded back to her before teleporting out of there. Naruto's blood was buzzing with the anticipation of an oncoming fight, one for _everything_ he loved, not just a single person or friend. It was hard for his system to handle.

"I've got to go see Shikamaru, see you guys soon, 'kay?" He flashed them a smile, so ignorant to the situation, and fled down the hallway.

"Okay," Sakura replied quietly, turning to watch him leave, and then just thestill-open door.

It seemed like the next moment dragged on forever, weighted down by the heaviest of weights and trying to travel across a windy desert of sliding sand. That was the image Sakura saw in her head, the one she held her breath to and watched with incredible intensity. Until she felt his chakra streaming to move before he actually did, and she snapped her head around to face him. He was looking ahead.

Sasuke said nothing, to her or the Goddaime, as he swiftly strode out the door, face as expressionless as usual. It felt like someone had wrenched a corner of her heart out and was dangling it in front of her face; 'Look what you don't have, look what I've taken!' She felt sick.

"Sakura!" The voice belonged to Tsunade, so she turned to face her shishou. Now, the voice turned softer, and the look on Tsunade's face was almost of pity. "You've never let him just walk away before have you?"

Sakura's eyes looked to the ceiling, a wry smile spreading across her lips while she shook her head. "Never," she conceded. "And yet, he always still goes."

Tsunade straightened in her seat, and her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "And _that _would be enough to stop Sakura Haruno?"

The weak excuse for a smile slipped off her face, and the hurt came creeping back into her eyes as they slipped to the floor. "No."

"Good," the blonde woman remarked, a small smile on her face. "Now get out of my office."

Sakura bit down on her lip, wondering if her heart would be able to take it. 'It won't be able to, no matter what you choose to do.' Without warning, she suddenly jostled from her thoughts, and raced out of the room.

The hilt of his katana was what first caught her eye, and then she focused in on the rest of him. The tresses of his raven hair, his Jounin vest, the embedded Uchiha fan stitched in (by her hand, that was her needlework), his black pants, and matching ninja sandals. Wrapped tightly around his right arm was the blue headband, the thin metal plate with the Konoha leaf no doubt without a mark, let alone a slash.

He could both hear and sense her coming, and whether he really wanted to or not, his pace slowed to a stop. Sakura stopped her run just a few feet behind him, staring at the back of his head, not having the voice to call out to him. He spoke first.

"What do you need, Sakura?"

"Nothing."

"Which is why you were running down the hallway?" he questioned, turning to face her, absolutely unreadable.

She stiffened at first, but after a second, shrugged casually. "Exactly why, I've got nothing to do. Might as well follow you out."

Sasuke didn't go along with it, choosing to stare at her instead. Once again, she was biting down on her lip, distracting herself by staring past the left side of his head to the group of workers busily studying a diagnostic sheet. Of course, she knew that Sasuke's eyes would immediately notice how she wasn't even looking at him, but it didn't matter.

"I don't know where I'm going," he finally said.

"Oh." _'Doesn't matter, I'd follow you anywhere.'_

He saw it, the look that flashed across her eyes – absolute devotion – before she guarded her expression once more.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, tone still vacant.

She answered honestly. "I don't think I still have an appetite…"

"I'll take you out anyway." For some reason, it almost sounded like a question.

Sakura nodded, and for the same reason that she wasn't hungry, she couldn't smile.

**-x-**

The restaurant was small, with a small crowd, just the way Sasuke preferred it. Sitting across from each other, the silence that had started as soon as they'd left the hospital, continued to envelop them. Strangely though, it wasn't awkward. Maybe it was the crushing realization that there was less than twenty four hours she'd have left with him. The thought made her wince. It didn't go unnoticed.

Sasuke was watching her; the way she sipped her tea, avoided his gaze, and flicked the chakra across her fingers - all her attempts at hiding her emotions and withdrawing her thoughts. Seven years ago she'd be kicking, screaming, and crying. She wasn't that girl anymore, and the weight of that was pressing down on him.

"You should eat, you'll need energy."

Her eyebrow rose. "I have plenty of soldier pills at home."

"You of all people know regular food is more efficient."

She seemed to contemplate this, as if searching for a comeback within her head. Finally, she came up with one. "So?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Considering the upcoming circumstances, it would be best, don't you think?"

"Upcoming circumstances…" she repeated under her breath, though he heard her.

Sasuke looked at her hands, the chakra flaring within them, and suddenly the question popped out of his mouth before he could choose to stop it.

"Are you scared?"

Sakura looked up at him, startled by his question, but too pained by just how terrified she was for it to even show. "Only for you."

His eyes flickered up, looking into her vivid emerald colored orbs, so drenched in pain that it almost caused him to flinch. Her words slowly started to sink in.

"For me?" he questioned tonelessly.

"Yes," she whispered. "If you die…"

Her voice broke off. Thinking about it hurt enough, saying it out loud would be torture on the tongue.

"Sakura," he started, using the condescending voice he so often did.

"Don't," she stopped him, looking down at her tea so that her hair hung over her face, covering the tear that had slipped down. "I'm not going to be the helpless teammate who can't handle a hard time. I'm not going to be the annoying girl who depends on you."

With that, Sakura abruptly stood up, wiping the tear away with one hand and grabbing her bag with the other. Not having the heart to look at him, let alone thank him for the dinner they hadn't yet ordered, she quickly left the restaurant.

Sasuke didn't move, only stared at the seat where she had been, absorbing the fact that she wasn't. Wasn't helpless, wasn't unable to deal, and wasn't annoying. And wasn't depending on him. Something inside of him realized that maybe she should, wished she would, and wondered if she even could. So much had changed, and there wasn't enough time to figure out what it had changed in_ to._

--

The time that passed, from when she returned home, slept, and then awoke in the morning was all a blur to Sakura. Before she knew it, she was back at Tsunade's office, and if felt like she had never left. Naruto was standing next to her, this time more attuned to her mood – he could see the desperate, crying girl that was hidden underneath the apathetic one before him.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" he tried with a soft whisper, putting a hand on her arm consolingly.

"Yes, Naruto?" She would play it cool.

He frowned, uncertain whether his attempts would be any help to her.

"You don't have to worry."

Too scared to admit the truth, too ashamed to tell a lie, her response was silence. The only thing she could do was look to him, lowering the barrier to her heart for one moment, for him.

"I know," he said quietly. And then he kissed her forehead, giving her an emphatic smile. "But I promise it's going to be alright."

While she had been planning to just nod as a reply, her body chose differently – in a quick flash, she leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms, strong and secure, around her. It was possible that she would lose him too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. :)  
**

**Oh and, is anyone updated on the manga? Do you know of any new SasuSaku fics that have started, based up on the past few chapters?  
For those of you who haven't read them yet, go and do that now. It made me cry, lol. **

**xoxo dalbs **


End file.
